Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Juunin no Tensho
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Shiba Tatsuya is not the only Irregular in the world. There are nine others who is at a similar level as him. When the Shiba siblings got dragged into the world of the other Irregulars, Tatsuya will need to rethink the meaning of his existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this stuff, I just want to say a few things. One thing is... damn, Mahouka movie is awesome! The movie just came into my country and I'm about to watch it for the second time. Worth every penny spent. Anyway, for those who reads strictly Mahouka story, I will say this right now. This story used to be a crossover with Highschool DxD but I scrapped it because the base source for the DxD was another scrapped story of mine so I decided to do a total overhaul and kick away all the DxD part and make it a strictly Mahouka story. This story is an AU where there are 10 people who are at Tatsuya's level, including Tatsuya himself. So we have 10 monsters running around the world. I had this idea to make things more interesting and make it so that Tatsuya would have to really work for his victories even at full power. I imagine Mars and Venus would disappear from the star system at the end of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahouka, just the plot idea and the remaining 9 monster magicians.**

* * *

 **魔法科高校の劣等生: 十人の天将**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Certain Day's Meeting**

In this world, magic is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed 'Supernatural Power'. An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of 'Supernatural Power' by both the influential Eastern and Western nations, the existence of people who were imparted 'Magic' was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce 'Supernatural Power' through "Magic".

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A 'Supernatural Power User' became a "Magic Technician".

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

At the end of the 21st century in the year 2095, the various nations of the world, which are far from unified, locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians.

The First High School is affiliated with the National University of Magic.

It is an upper-level, magic institution known to send the most graduates to the National University of Magic every year.

At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magicians.

With regard to magic education, there is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education.

This country does not have the luxury to do so.

Furthermore, childish, idealistic debates revolving around the clear disparity that exists between the capable and the incapable are not tolerated, thoroughly talent-driven and harshly competence-oriented.

In this school where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers.

One such high achiever is an astonishingly beautiful girl with pearl-like skin and long black hair styled in princess cut. Her name is Shiba Miyuki

Normally, students who got accepted into a new school will feel either nervous or excited but this girl is feeling neither of those at the moment despite being one of those students who has the eight petal emblem of First High on her uniform.

Yes, wearing the school uniform with the school emblem should've made her happy but Miyuki is currently far from being happy. Around her, she could see other students wearing the uniform of first high, all of them freshmen. But not all of them have similar uniforms.

It is just a small, minor difference but at the same time a very large difference too. Miyuki watch as a group of girls wearing similar uniform pass by her, similar but with one simple difference that made her sick; the lack of the eight-petal emblem on their uniform.

The designation of 'Bloom' and 'Weeds' where she who wore the emblem of first high is called bloom while those who doesn't were called weeds. It defines them based on their skill but… it felt all wrong to Miyuki, especially since her brother is part of those who does not have the emblem on their uniform.

The quota for the freshmen in this school is two hundred.

Among them, one hundred of them entered this school as Course 2 students.

The First High School, which is affiliated with the National University of Magic, is an institution established under national policy for the purpose of nurturing Magic Technicians.

In exchange for a granted budget from the country, it had the obligation to produce definite results.

Every year, this school produces over a hundred graduates who either enter the University of Magic or enroll in a Magic Technical Institute of Specialized Higher Training.

While it's a pity, the fact is that magic education is a trial-and-error thing. Accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Even while the students are aware of the dangers involved, one will bet one's future on one's own talent in magic and the possibility that exists in oneself, and walk the path to become a Magician.

When there are only a handful who possess such talent, and that talent is highly valued by society, few would throw it away. Even more so for the young men and women who have yet to reach their individual maturity, rendering them unable to pursue a road outside of a 'brilliant future'. Another fact, as a consequence of such a belief system getting fixed inside of them, is that, many children have been burdened with 'wounds' from that belief system.

Thanks to the accumulation of know-how, most accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated.

However, one's talent in magic can be easily impaired from a psychological component.

Every year, the number of students who have dropped out as a result of being unable to use magic due to the shock of an accident is by no means small.

The ones who fill the gap are the 'Course 2 students'.

Shiba Miyuki cannot feel happy at the moment because her brother had sent her away, all because he wanted her to not be seen being around a 'weed' on her first day, an unnecessary consideration because other people's view does not matter to Miyuki, only her onii-sama's happiness matters and his happiness is her happiness.

While Miyuki is deep in thought, she was about to turn around a corner when she bumped into someone. She almost fell when that certain someone caught her hand, breaking her out of her thought concerning her brother.

"Ahh, I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was deep in thought so I did not notice anything in front of me."

Miyuki regain her balance and look up to the person she bumped into. It is a male student, a 'bloom' who looks troubled, definitely an unusual sight with how different the other 'blooms' act. He has bluish hair and a pleasant smile as well as a friendly air about him.

"It's fine, I also didn't pay attention so the fault also lies with me."

Miyuki replies. This person looks friendly enough.

"No it's my fault. I wouldn't be like this if I had only prepared for my speech. Uhh, what should I do?"

Speech? Miyuki wondered why should he be thinking about a speech. Then it hit her. During the entrance ceremony, there are two people who usually gave speech based on what her brother told her. One is the student council president, a known name to them, Saegusa Mayumi of the Ten Master Clan. This boy cannot be Saegusa Mayumi since, well, he's a boy and Mayumi is a girl for one thing. That can only mean that he is the second person to give a speech on this day.

Miyuki is indisputably one of the most talented magician in the world. Even her peers praise her for her talent. But her score, despite being amazing, had been surpassed by one other. Her brother had thought that it was impossible, but it happened, and that person is now the one who would give a speech as the Freshman representative.

Miyuki had imagined him to be someone arrogant who look down on all other people, just like other 'blooms' but much worse. Or someone extremely serious, even more than her onii-sama, and is practically a machine because Miyuki cannot imagine many people could surpass her. Some might call it arrogance but it is simply reality that nobody she had met are superior to her.

Until now that is.

"Anyway, I'm Tendouji Ren, nice to meet you."

Never in her imagination did she expect to meet that person before the entrance ceremony and she definitely did not expect him to be someone so kind.

"Miyuki, Shiba Miyuki."

At the beginning of the new school term, Shiba Miyuki met Tendouji Ren. Little did she know that this meeting would drag her and her brother to a world beyond what she knew now, a world where her brother actually belongs.

* * *

 **A rewrite and a total overhaul of my Mahouka x DxD crossover into a pure Mahouka story. As the title suggests, Tatsuya is not the only monster magician around. There will be ten of them each with capabilities as absurd as Tatsuya and maybe even more. This is the introduction. I decided to scrap the crossover idea because the base for the crossover was discontinued. So, this chapter is just a slight modification of my old crossover chapter. The story starts with Miyuki meeting Tendouji Ren, one of the Juunin no Tensho or as I call them, Irregulars.**

 **Now, here's a list of the known Irregulars, their title, and where they are.**

 **1\. ? [USNA]**

 **2\. ? [Eastern Europe]**

 **3\. ? [Great Asian Union]**

 **4\. ? [Western Europe]**

 **5\. Tendouji Ren(?) [Japan]**

 **6\. ? [USNA]**

 **7\. Shiba Tatsuya (Mahesvara) [Japan]**

 **8\. ? [Western Europe]**

 **9\. ? [New Soviet Union]**

 **10\. ? [Western Europe]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tendouji Ren**

Tendouji Ren is not really happy to be in First High.

Don't get him wrong. First High is a great place to learn magic and is one of the best magical institutions in Japan. He couldn't have asked for a better place for his schooling, although the social problem between 'blooms' and 'weeds' does leave much to be desired.

No, it's not the school itself that he's irritated at but the fact that he had to do a speech that is bothering him. He's not much of a public speaker. Plus it's really his fault which makes it worse.

'Stupid competitiveness. I shouldn't have lowered my defenses and overdid it.'

Ren grumbled in his mind. He made a mistake on that one and now he had to deal with it and that could start with him finally getting some ideas from these speeches he printed this morning.

While Ren is focusing on his speech, he was about to turn around a corner when he bumped into someone. He did not lost balance due to all the training he had done but the same cannot be said about the other person so he quickly dropped his papers and grab the hand of the person he bumped into.

"Ahh, I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was deep in thought so I did not notice anything in front of me."

Ren politely apologized. But when he finally took in the figure of the person he bumped into, his eyes widened in recognition for only a single moment.

"It's fine, I also didn't pay attention so the fault also lies with me."

He recognized the beautiful girl who ran into him. How could he not? She is not only very beautiful but he also knew that he's powerful. After all, this is the girl who ranked right behind him in the practical exam.

He had received data on every notable freshman from his 'acquaintance' and hers, Shiba Miyuki, is an interesting one. After all, her brother is the main reason why he came to First High when Third High is his first choice in education, mostly because it's closer to his home.

"No it's my fault. I wouldn't be like this if I had only prepared for my speech. Uhh, what should I do?"

Ren replied to Miyuki's apology as he picked up the scattered papers.

"Anyway, I'm Tendouji Ren."

Ren decided to introduce himself to Miyuki. They will be in the same class after all. Plus he could get to know her brother through her.

"Miyuki, Shiba Miyuki."

Miyuki also introduce herself. She appears to be a nice girl and honestly, Ren had seen the 'blooms' attitude on his way here and he would like nothing more than to sic some of his more 'questionable acquaintances' at them. Miyuki doesn't appear to have that usual superior attitude so being friends with her is preferable.

"Shiba Miyuki-san huh. It's nice to be acquainted with you. I'm sorry but I have to get ready soon. I'll see you later!"

Ren waved at Miyuki as he rushed to the auditorium. He can chat with her later. He must first figure out his speech before worrying about anything else. If it comes to it, he'll have to improvise, which is what he generally does anyway, for pretty much anything.

"Shiba Miyuki huh?"

Ren grinned. He has a feeling that this will be an interesting year.

* * *

He thought up of something, finally.

And now he's waiting for his name to be called out so he can begin his speech. Ren took a deep breath and prepare himself to walk up onto the stage.

"Freshman representative, Tendouji Ren."

Ren heard his name called. So he walk up to the stage and face everyone in the auditorium. He gulped but made sure that nobody could see that he's nervous. He really doesn't like talking in public. He scan the whole auditorium with his eyes and internally sighs. It's best to get things over with.

At the corner of his eyes though, he could see Miyuki sitting near the front row and their eyes made contact for a brief moment. She gave him a smile and he nodded. What a polite girl. He's lucky that his first friend (he hoped she is) is someone nice like her.

Then his eyes wander to the seats at the rear. Back there he could see the students whose uniform lacked the eight petal emblem of First High. Discrimination based on uniform, how stupid… that is until he saw a black haired young man and his eyes widened slightly as he internally grinned. He shook his head. That can be left for later.

"Well then, let's get this thing started. Friends, fellow magicians, I bid you all a warm welcome in this season of cherry blossom. Starting from this moment, we are students of magic, which is why I will take this opportunity to tell everyone that there is no difference between us. We are all here for the same reason and that is to learn magic. You might think that you're all so great, that you are superior to your peers, that you are better, it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. We are here for one thing and one thing only; to become a stepping stone."

Nobody expected his words and the auditorium was enveloped in total silence. Ren internally smirked. It's something he stole from an 'acquaintance'.

"First course, second course, even those who could barely use magic are the same. Even I am the same. Our purpose here is to do the best we can, learn as much as we can, and become the stepping stone for the future generation to advance even further than us. Do not forget this. We are all gathered here because we possess something and it is our duty to refine it and advance humanity even further. We are a part of this world. And in face of the world itself, all we can do is walk forward. That is why my friends, do not forget, we are here not as individuals but as one large society who each has our own duty. And that duty… is to make a future."

As Tendouji Ren finished his speech, everyone stood up and gave him a round of applause, even the whole second course student including. He waved at them while smiling as he went down the stage. Internally however, he is glad that it went better than he expected.

* * *

Ren got off the stage and breathes out in relief. He thought he was going to screw up but fortunately he managed to deliver his impromptu speech without freezing on the stage. He's at least grateful for that. He doesn't like to speak in public after all.

"Nice speech Tendouji-kun."

"Thanks Saegusa kaichou but I made them all up on the spot. I was never good in public speech or anything like that."

Ren admitted. He should've prepared though. But sometimes, no amount of preparation is enough to help you do something you just don't like. But still, he managed to locate who he's looking for so maybe it's not all that bad. After all, his main reason in coming to First High is to find…

"Tendouji-kun?"

It was only when his name was called that he even realized he's spacing out. He quickly turn to Saegusa Mayumi on reflex at hearing his name being called.

"Yes kaichou?"

"Don't space out. Seriously, you're the freshman representative so you should be an example to your fellow freshmen."

"Sorry kaichou. Anyway, I'll take my leave. I want to check on my class."

Mayumi nodded and see him off.

"Don't forget that I need to see you after class tomorrow."

Ren did not voice his reply but he lift one hand up to tell her that he heard her loud and clear as he exits the backstage to join the other students.

Ren look at the marching form of the Course 2 students. 'He' is among those students. Ren contemplated whether to approach him or not but shook his head. He can do it later. He turn to another direction and was about to walk away when he felt someone 'observing' him. He grinned and turn his head just enough to see who it is from the corner of his vision.

And he saw him looking at him with dangerous eyes. He smirked and wave at the other person before walking away.

* * *

Once his business at school is done, Ren immediately went home. Since he didn't originally live in the Tokyo, he is currently living in a condo by himself. Or rather, he is supposedly living by himself but when he saw someone sitting cross-legged on his sofa, he simply sighs and put down his things.

"Did you enjoy your first day boy?"

Ren went to make a cup of tea for himself. He didn't bother making one for the woman sitting on his sofa.

"It would've been better if I don't have to see you, Rachel."

The woman grinned. Despite the delicate Japanese features framed by black hair, she is not Japanese at all and Ren clearly call her by a non-Japanese name. That is because she is in fact not Japanese and what Ren is facing right now is also not a human.

It is an HAR, or to put it simply, a housekeeping robot, basically a machine. But make no mistake, the person Ren is talking to is not simply a machine but a human magician. She is currently controlling the HAR as her body which is the reason why Ren even bought one for his home.

Ren took the seat beside Rachel. Sometimes he still felt awkward to treat such a machine like a human even if the one controlling it now is human. Then again, can Rachel even be considered a human with her current condition? He sometimes asked himself that question.

"It's like you said, Mahesvara really is in First High."

Ren took a sip from his hot cup of tea.

"See, I told you, right? Aren't you happy that I made you attend First High now?"

Ren simply grunt in acknowledgement though displeasure is clear on his expression. The second main reason why he switched to First High instead of entering Third High is this very woman. Ren didn't know how she did it but she managed to make an application to First High and delete any history of him applying for Third High. He wouldn't think too much about it though. It's just how her power works. After all, nothing in the net is safe from her, the 'Ghost in the Machine'.

"He's suspicious of me, I can tell. Guess it won't be so easy. But I have to get him on my side, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"It's your only choice. You cannot defeat him by yourself, especially since he is now allying himself with #3."

Ren sighs as he looked out the window showing him the setting sun outside. He then look down, staring at his own reflection on his tea.

"Which is why I will need Mahesvara to help me."

* * *

 **I ended this chapter with the first day from Ren's side. It's still the beginning and we see here that the Juunin no Tensho are already in conflict, or at least plan to have a conflict with each other. Nothing much to say here other than this is just the beginning and the next chapter will be when Ren will talk with Tatsuya and his group.**

 **Now, as for pairing, I'm mainly going for Tatsuya x Lina and Ren x Miyuki. And please don't ask me to pair Miyuki with Tatsuya. It's incest and I feel awkward everytime I read it in the LN. Good thing the characters and story are top notch or I would've dropped it. If Miyuki was a standard nosy tsundere heroine, I would've dropped it on the spot.**

 **Lyceris: Rather than strategic-class, it is their unique brand of magic that made them incredibly powerful. And each of them are different but still extremely dangerous. For example, Rachel is the weakest in terms of offensive power but she, with her magic, could really take down countries in one day. And although she has little way to defeat the other Irregulars, her existence is the most important and out of the other 9, only 1 or 2 has any way to kill her. It's not about destructive power as much as what power and how they use it.**

 **Anyway, since another Irregular have been introduced, I will update the list. This will be the last update in a while because they won't be meeting any other Irregular soon.**

 **1\. ? [USNA]**

 **2\. ? [Eastern Europe]**

 **3\. ? [Great Asian Union]**

 **4\. ? [Western Europe]**

 **5\. Tendouji Ren(?) [Japan]**

 **6\. ? [USNA]**

 **7\. Shiba Tatsuya (Mahesvara) [Japan]**

 **8\. ? [Western Europe]**

 **9\. ? [New Soviet Union]**

 **10\. Rachel Stanford (Ghost in the Machine) [Western Europe]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

-Next Day-

Ren went on a morning run.

He had to entertain Rachel until almost midnight, discussing mostly trivial things like how he is doing and general news after talking about the important things. He had tried to pry some important information from her by using misleading questions but she never took the bait and of course, she never slipped.

Despite helping him, Rachel is a neutral party. The only reason she's helping him is because she has a little grudge with the person he's after. Rachel had deemed that she helped him enough by telling who his opponent's ally is and locating Mahesvara as well as enrolling him in First High. Other than that, she will not help him more unless situation changes.

That is fine. Rachel has her own role to play and he has his. He can plan his next course of action in his 6km morning run.

Although, it appears like it's a simple morning run but in fact it is not. Ren is already sweating and looking as if he's struggling as he try to complete the last 2km. For someone as athletic as him, a 6km run shouldn't be very difficult. But it became another matter entirely when he applies a gravity type magic on his own body.

What he did is similar to using training weights through the use of gravity-based magic and it is without the use of CAD as he manually forms the sequence with each step to keep the magic going.

As he is about to approach his home, Ren came to a decision. All he needs now is to stage his confrontation with Mahesvara.

In another part of town, someone else is also doing a morning run like Ren, two of them in fact.

One of them is Shiba Tatsuya, the other is Shiba Miyuki. Miyuki is gliding up a hill road on her rollerblades, her long hair and skirt fluttering in the wind. Her speed probably reached 60 kph. Tatsuya was keeping pace beside her. Though he was jogging, each stride he took went as far as 10 meters. But, he did not look as relaxed as Miyuki did.

"Perhaps, I should slow down a bit?"

"No, then it wouldn't count as training."

Asked Miyuki while having spun around and gliding backwards on one foot, to which Tatsuya replied without losing a single breath despite the evident fatigue.

Their destination was about ten minutes away from their house when moving at their current pace on top of a slightly elevated hill. If we were to use a single word to describe it, it would be 'Temple'. However, the people who were gathered there are not ordinary monks.

This temple is more aptly described as something similar to a Shaolin Temple if one were to describe it to an ordinary person. Of course, calling it that is also a bit of a stretch.

Normally, once Tatsuya entered through the temple gate, he would be greeted by a group of disciples. Of course, 'greeted' here means a round of sparring between him and everyone else but today is not a normal visit. Tatsuya and Miyuki came looking for a particular person.

"Miyuki-kun! Long time no see."

A merry voice suddenly called out from Miyuki's blind spot.

"Sensei... please stop erasing your presence and sneaking up on us; we have been looking all over for you..."

Despite any extra vigilance, the same kind of thing kept happening over and over again, to the point that it's not so much a shock as a pointless waste to Miyuki.

"Telling me not to sneak about, Miyuki-kun, is giving quite a tall order. I'm a 'shinobi'. Sneaking about is what I do."

Wearing the black robe of a monk, with a clean shaven head, he did not seem at all out of place here but did not give any impression of age. The only description that could really be used was 'aloof', and even though he was dressed as a monk, that was impossible to believe.

"In this day and age, there's no such occupation as ninja. I wish you'd correct that as soon as possible."

Even as Miyuki earnestly protested,

"Tut tut tut, don't misunderstand by labeling us ninjas; we are fully legitimate 'shinobi'. It's a tradition, not an occupation."

He replied while wagging his finger back and forth. It was altogether rather rude.

"We respect your legitimacy. So please stop it with all the mystery. Why is sensei so..."

Frivolous, she had been about to say, but gave up. It was pretty pointless, she had learnt that by now. This wannabe monk — well, actually, he does have the qualifications of a genuine monk — Kokonoe Yakumo, is a self ascribed 'shinobi'. Or more liberally, a 'ninjutsu user'.

Just as he insisted, he is an operative who draws the line with only surpassing physical capabilities, teaching the ways of ancient magic.

At a time when magic was becoming the target of science, yet still concealed from the public world, and thought of as fiction, it was revealed that masteries such as ninjutsu had somehow become classified not just as mere forms of medieval martial arts but categories of magic.

But that is not relevant at all to why they came here. Shinobi, even in ages past, are well known for their stealth ability and deals with gathering information and assassination. It is this capability that Tatsuya and Miyuki would like to make use of.

"Sensei, I believe you get the message I sent last night."

Yakumo nodded.

"I have. So you wish to know about this Tendouji Ren?"

* * *

The moment Ren arrived in class, his body slam onto the table almost half-dead.

He had made a name for himself from his speech and being the freshman representative. This of course made him a center of attention due to his status and someone the other freshmen look up to. Naturally, people expect someone who look dignified and proper. Unfortunately for them, they will find out that he's not what they expect him to be.

For one thing, he gave his image the middle finger and does what suits him. His image in the eyes of his classmates does not matter to him. After all, in the grand scheme of things, the majority of them don't matter at all in his life or his goals. Blooms and weeds, yeah right, in his book, the person that matters most in this school is in course 2, the ones they call weed. What would they think if they knew that he could actually annihilate the lot of them on a mere whim?

That would certainly put things into perspective, and not a good one for the majority of them.

He was about to tune out the rest of the voices, especially from those trying to talk to him when they saw him coming; Several boys and some girls whose names he didn't even bother to remember, when someone that actually matters came in.

He lifted his face from his desk slightly and caught sight of Shiba Miyuki entering the class. Boys' head immediately turn to watch the ethereal beauty walking to her seat, which just so happen to be the one in front of him.

"Good morning, Shiba-san."

"Good morning, Tendouji-kun."

They greeted each other but Ren could see that there is something different about her when she looked at him today. It's not something one would notice normally but he did. Miyuki is acting more guarded than yesterday. That can only mean one thing. Mahesvara is on to him.

* * *

Ren knocked on the door labeled as the student council office. When he heard someone saying 'come in' from behind the door, he entered the student council office. He is greeted by the members of the student council and he quickly identify them.

'Let's see, there's Saegusa Mayumi, the serious secretary, and a chibi.'

Ren noted all the student council members based on what he sees. Since he knew Mayumi from before, he immediately identify her. But the other members of the student council are all unfamiliar to him so he mentally call them how he see them.

"Tendouji-kun, welcome to the student council. Please have a seat."

Mayumi offered. Haru took the seat to Mayumi's right which means he's sitting in front of the person he dubbed as the 'serious secretary'.

"Introductions were exchanged at the enrollment ceremony, but just in case, let's go over this again. To my side is our Accountant, Ichihara Suzune, also known as Rin-chan."

"...The only one who calls me that is the President."

Apparently he's mistaken and she's not a secretary but an accountant. Every part of her solemn face gave off a stern impression, though with her tall frame and willowy limbs, Suzune would have done full justice to description 'beauty'. Despite her position though, Ren would still dub her as 'secretary' because somehow it just fits her image well, that of a sexy secretary although he would sooner cut his tongue than say that to her face.

"And following that is our Secretary, Nakajou Azusa, also known as A-chan."

"Student Council President... Please don't call me 'A-chan' in front of the underclassmen. I have my position to think of too."

Because she was even more petite than Mayumi and possessed a more childish face, whenever Azusa directed a teary-eyed face upwards, she unintentionally gave off the impression of a child about to cry. And that would probably be the reason she is called 'A-Chan'. Apparently this one is the real secretary but Ren had resolved to call her 'chibi' in his head. Best not call her that for real though since it will be too cruel. He's doesn't have a hobby of making his senior cry, especially one as cute as this.

"The last one would be Vice President Hanzou. And that makes up all the members of the Student Council Committee."

"Nice to meet all of you."

After a round of handshake the introduction is finished.

"Now, let's get straight to the point."

Ren nodded in agreement.

"Just as our school places heavy emphasis on self determination, the Student Council has been granted vast powers within the confines of the school. Not only our school, but most public high schools also adopt a similar method. Our Student Council uses the traditional method of concentrating the power and authority in the president. This presidential style can also be described as extreme centralization. The president is elected by the student body, the other members are appointed by the president. With a few exceptions, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all officers. Under the rules, the president has a term period, but the others do not. The term lasts from October 1 to September 30 of the next year. Between this time, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all officers. There is an annual tradition to invite the 1st Year representative to the Student Council, with the intent of training them to become the successor. Hopefully, the 1st Year representative will be elected to be the next Student Council President. Although it is not a guarantee, this has been the case for the past 5 years."

Ren nodded. This is what he's briefly told yesterday but Mayumi was alone then and she just told him about the tradition and that he had to come on the next day which is today. It seems that they'll be getting to the details this time

"So Tendouji-kun, I hope you can enter the Student Council."

* * *

 **Alright, I used up all stuff I had from Longinus Chronicle so chapters after this will take some time. So in this chapter Ren is introduced to the student council because he is the representative. Of course, this doesn't mean that Tatsuya will be safe from being involved. He is, after all, why Ren is even attending First High instead of Third High.**

 **Next chapter will have Ren finally meeting Tatsuya face to face. How will that end up? I'm also curious myself. Let's just hope that they won't try to kill each other because then the one who dies would be those around them.**

 **Unicorn Gundam: Not all of them. Some are his allies, some are neutral. Though he will definitely have problem defeating any of them, especially the higher ranking ones. And despite what the rank implies, less than half of them can actually blow the planet up.**

 **hikigaya: half and half maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Introduction**

Ren considered Mayumi's offer to join the student council. On one hand, it is, in his opinion, inconsequential. But at the same time, there's really no reason for him to decline. Sure it will occupy his time and he will have less time for other things but there's really nothing much he does at home.

Well, other than watching tv and spying on everyone in the world.

…that last part is Rachel's work. She made sure that everyone of their peers are aware of any important situations throughout the world, except when she's pissed at them which can be annoying because thanks to her power, she can make your life annoying like cutting off internet signal and randomly changing tv channels. Petty vengeance is not beyond her after all.

A more minor reason for him to refuse joining would be because Mayumi is part of the Ten Master Clans, and one of the more dangerous one, the Saegusa, though that one is a minor inconvenience, detail that doesn't matter much in the grand scheme of thing. Still, it will hinder him in his attempt to set up contact with Mahesvara unless…

"Can I have some time to think about it kaicho? I'll give you an answer in… two days at the latest."

Ren told Mayumi who looked at Shizune who shrugged. Two days is not a long time and they could wait that long until finding another member. It's not a choice to make so easily in the first place, especially if Ren have an interest in another thing, like clubs, that he would like to focus in, which he doesn't.

"That is fine but we will expect an answer within the agreed time, Tendouji-kun."

Ren nodded. He bowed and was about to leave when he 'saw' something that caught his interest. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he walked out of the student council room. Perhaps it is time for him to introduce himself to Mahesvara personally. He walks toward the direction where several students are confronting each other. He shook his head in amusement. Some people are just lucky they didn't know.

After all, those blooms would be the one cowering in fear if they realized they are pointing their CAD at a strategic-class magician that could atomize them if he so chooses. Ignorance is bliss as they say and he won't be the one to correct that. It won't be fun.

And he will need all the fun he can get before the others made their move. Because then, it will be war.

* * *

Ren thought about what he should do when he got to where Mahesvara and his friends are. He has no doubt that he or his sister can deal with the people currently getting in their way.

Ren is not really clear on what happened but he can deduce the general situation just by knowing who is where and what they are doing without 'seeing' it first-hand. Although Elemental Sight is convenient, sometimes he felt that it is lacking. Then again, each of their Elemental Sight are tuned for different purposes to utilize their specialty. Only two of his peers get actual real-time information, if he recalled. One of them is Rachel while the other is a certain German lady he had not met.

When Tendouji Ren came out from the school building, he was met with a scene of some first course students confronting several second course students with one of the second course students being Mahesvara himself. His peer does not seem very worried even when one of the first course student is using her CAD to activate an offensive magic sequence.

The activation sequence is a blueprint of magic, a program that directs the construction of a magic ritual.

After expansion, the expanded activation sequence is read by the magic processing area of the subconscious and variables such as coordinates, output, and duration are inputted, the result is inserted alongside the activation sequence and gives rise to the completed magic ritual.

This complete magic ritual is then projected unto the outside world, as the magic ritual projects and targets 'information events' — in the study of modern magic, these are named 'Eidos' from Greek philosophy, and refers to the event where the information of the target is temporarily overwritten.

Information is associated with events.

If the information is rewritten, the event will be rewritten.

As the nature of phenomena is written in Psions, modifications to these will result in real world events being temporarily modified as well.

This is the magic system under the use of CAD

The speed with which Psions are written is the processing power of magic, the scale to which they can be built is the capacity of magic, and the strength with which magic rituals can rewrite the Eidos is interference strength. Currently, these three comprehensively are called magic power.

Even the blueprint for the magic ritual, the activation sequence, is a type of Psion. However, the activation sequence alone cannot affect reality.

The Psions processed by the user would simply scramble then return.

Broadly speaking, this is the function of CADs, to take the Psions initially provided by the activation sequence, and form them into Psions the magician can use to rewrite phenomena: the magic ritual.

Specialized CAD are often shaped in the form of guns because using the auxiliary aiming systems incorporated in the area corresponding to the barrel, coordinate data is input at the moment the activation sequence is initiated, and in order to reduce the calculation load on the user, Psions aren't emitted from the muzzle.

From magician to CAD, then CAD back to magician.

If this flow of Psions is disrupted, then magic dependent on CADs will no longer work.

For example, if during calculation or expansion a load of Psions are fired from outside, the Psion pattern of the activation ritual will be scrambled, disallowing the building of an effective magic ritual and erasing the magic.

"That is enough."

The expanding activation sequence of the female course one student was shattered by a bullet of psion fired by none other than Ren himself.

"Grandma once said; immature fruit is sour, producing immature fight… is really not smart of you guys."

Releasing a Psion bullet, while in itself the simplest form of magic, requires extremely precise control in order to destroy just the activation sequence. But such a thing had come naturally to Ren as if it is his specialty.

Upon recognizing the owner of that voice, all the course one students turn their attention to Ren who walked out from the school calmly like he had not just stopped something that nearly escalated into a fight. However in the eyes of someone capable in magic, his whole figure was wrapped in an aura of Psion light far beyond that of ordinary mages. Not only that, with the Mahesvara present, Ren had released a bit of his 'special' power and the slight twitch in his peer's hand is all the confirmation he need that he noticed his 'unusual' power.

"Tendouji! What are you doing here?!"

A male student angrily called out his name. Ren was sure that he is part of his class but he can't remember the boy's name. It's along the line of Mori-something but he doesn't bother to remember. In fact, the only person in his class whose name he even bothered to remember is Shiba Miyuki and that is because of the male student standing beside Miyuki who is looking at him warily as if ready to kill at any given moment.

Shiba Tatsuya, the one known as Mahesvara. According to Rachel, his power revolves around dismantling and reassembling Eidos, a lethal power that can absolutely kill anyone or save anyone as seen during the Battle of Okinawa, the reason why he is even in First High.

Ren's eyes met with Miyuki's. He winked at her but the response he got is simply narrowed eyes… and an even more suspicious glare from Tatsuya. Ren chuckled. It appears that they are onto him. It will not be easy to gain Mahesvara's cooperation if he antagonized them. He blames it on his upbringing… and Rachel, though mostly Rachel.

"Can't a fellow student be at school umm… Mochisawa-kun?"

"It's Morisaki!"

Ren nodded, though he had no intention of remembering his name. He then turn to the girl who he had stopped from casting her magic. She looks both relieved but also a bit disappointed though he doubts she's disappointed for failing to attack her fellow student. The girl with brown hair and two pigtails looked too nice to want to harm someone and to be honest, there's no need for him to cancel her magic because it is just a simple blinding spell.

One of the perks of having 'Elemental Sight' is the ability to see the activation sequence of magic. He can immediately tell what spell will be formed in an instant just by seeing the activation sequence, giving him an advantage in battle against mages.

Something that can also be said to Tatsuya and Rachel too though Rachel doesn't even need that advantage to fight effectively. It is also the reason why Shiba Tatsuya did not move. He knew the spell is harmless to anyone.

"Maa calm down Mochisawa…

"Oi! Listen to people who are talking!"

"…I believe that the student council noticed this commotion since I also noticed it so it's in your best interest to calm down and not make a scene. After all, it will be bad if you were to cause a commotion on the second day of school, right?"

Morisaki didn't reply. He knew Ren is right and causing a scene, especially using magic against other students, even if they are course two students, is against the rule. It looks like they stopped in time because Morisaki could see the student council coming out from the school building.

Ren could recognize Saegusa Mayumi and Ichihara Suzune immediately. He didn't see A-chan though but in the chibi's place is a person he had not seen before. That person is the one who walk forward to address them in a hard, even cold voice. He knew he had seen her before and he at least made sure to knew who the authority figures around the school are even if he has no interest in most people. She is the 3rd year Public Moral Chief, Watanabe Mari.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing much, senpai. Just getting to know each other since school had just started. I was surprised that Shiba Miyuki-san had a brother and our two group of friends met up here by coincidence."

"Hoo, is that so?"

"That's right. Mochisawa-kun…

"Morisaki!"

"…was waiting for me after my meeting with the student council when Shiba-san's brother came out with his friends."

Watanabe Mari was about to question further when Mayumi put a hand on her shoulder. She look over to her friend and saw Mayumi's eyes staring at her. She look back to the still smiling Tendouji Ren.

"…alright. Just don't cause a commotion and we will have no problem."

"Yes, senpai."

With that, the student council and Mari left. But Ren could feel another eyes staring at him that doesn't belong to his classmates or the Shiba siblings. He sighs. He could've handled it better instead of making up a lie that the student council president could immediately tell. Blocking sensory magic is easy for him but the fact that someone could block it is already a cause for suspicion. Fortunately Mayumi decided to let things go.

There is a reason why he doesn't interact much with people other than his peers. People skill is not really a defining trait of the Irregulars.

After the student council and Mari are out of sight, Ren turned to his classmates along with Tatsuya's classmates. Mochi- Morisaki was looking at him strangely but then turn to Tatsuya with a glare. He pointed at him and said.

"I still don't acknowledge you, Shiba Tatsuya. Shiba-san's place should be with us."

Without waiting for Tatsuya's reply, or Ren's, Morisaki left. He probably said it precisely because it was a line that didn't bear an answer, something that Tatsuya is fully aware of.

"Suddenly calling me by my full name huh."

As Tatsuya muttered to himself at a volume just loud enough to hear, Morisaki gave an involuntary shudder. His obstinacy was unlikely to stop there. However, it seemed likely his pride was a part of his nature. Beside him, hearing his murmur, Miyuki seemed disquieted. Ren walk up to them and watch as Morisaki leave.

"People are really troublesome to deal with sometimes."

Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at him warily but as long as he doesn't do anything, a fight between them won't break out. Ren then turn to the brother and sister pair. At last he met with Mahesvara face-to-face. So like any other Irregular around the world, he did the first thing that came to mind. He offered his hand and at the same time activate a mental interference magic on everyone other than Tatsuya and Miyuki in hearing range so they would hear something else entirely.

The casting was done so superbly fast that even Tatsuya barely noticed the formation of the activation sequence when the magic took hold. It is a speed so phenomenal that it is almost like it was done in an instant.

While the rest of the people in hearing distance would hear Ren simply introducing himself with his name, hobbies, age, and jokingly having an interest in Miyuki, what he really said made Miyuki and Tatsuya's blood ran cold.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Shiba Miyuki of the Yotsuba clan and Shiba Tatsuya, no, Mahesvara."

* * *

 **It's been a while to be honest, I waited so long to update this because I had second thought on the nature of Ren's power and his overall character. I finally worked it out. For his power, I won't say anything about it but for his character, I want him to be a different kind of person than Tatsuya. If Tatsuya is attentive, sharp, and cautious, Ren is the definition of 'what happened if a god try to fit in as human'. This will cause quite a headache to Tatsuya, especially because they will work together in the future against their peers who are just as powerful or even more powerful than them with varying personality.**

 **Since it's been a while, I can't remember what I have and have not mentioned before. Anyway, canon divergence won't happen much until Hoshi wo Yobu Shoujo arc which is the Mahouka movie. The pairing will begin before that though, in the Transfer Student arc when Tatsuya and Angelina met and where another Irregular will be introduced.**

 **Lyceris: With Rachel around and her power, it is doubtful. Well, as long as Yakumo-sensei only try to find out about Ren anyway. Other Irregulars won't take it kindly because some are not as nice as Ren or Rachel.**

 **hikigaya: I guess so. Have I said that not all of them have the raw firepower to destroy the Solar System? Some are more powerful due to the nature of their power and the concepts behind them. The strongest of them actually has the smallest firepower and range.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Invitation**

Tendouji Ren is not a person who would beat around the bush before getting straight to the point, Tatsuya decide. Though that is not what should get his attention. Tendouji Ren knew who they are and that is the most worrying thing in his mind at the moment.

It's not even a week since school started and Ren had found out who he and Miyuki are. What stayed his hand from using decomposition on him is the fact that they are in public and he cast a spell that he had realized would make others hear something different and is maintaining the spell even now without the use of CAD or even the slightest bit of problem.

Though that simply reinforced Tatsuya's opinion that Tendouji Ren is dangerous, very dangerous and is someone that is not allowed to get close to Miyuki. Tatsuya stood in front of Miyuki protectively while glaring at Ren. He also noticed a shift in the spell he is maintaining, rewriting the eidos in real-time subtly to match the conversation their friends are hearing with their body language.

To the others, they would simply see Tatsuya being protective of Miyuki after Ren tried to playfully flirt with her. To Tatsuya and Miyuki though, it is a crisis much more serious than someone simply hitting on the younger Shiba sibling.

"So protective, Mahesvara. Well, I guess I could understand since some stranger just came out of the blue and reveal your true identity."

"…"

Seeing that Tatsuya is in no mood to talk, Ren sighs at the attitude his peer is taking with him. Then again, it is much better than his first meeting with their Chinese and Greek peers which ended up with him running for his life with Rachel's help. The silent treatment is preferable to spells being aimed at him.

"Since you're not willing to talk, I'll just take my leave. I'm here just to give a greeting."

Ren walked over to Tatsuya and Miyuki with the elder brother watching him like a hawk. While a look from Tatsuya would unnerve any men, especially those who knew him as Mahesvara, Ren is not bothered by it at the slightest. With a last friendly smile, he said to them, particularly to Tatsuya;

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face, Mahesvara, heiress to the Yotsuba clan. Ohh and here is my number if you finally wish to talk to me. I'll leave it to you, Miyuki-chan~"

Ren smiled and grabbed Miyuki's hand, giving her a card that has his number on it. He wave goodbye at the two and then left just as abruptly as he came. With him gone, the spell he was maintaining ended and everything return to normal. While Tatsuya is still glaring at his retreating back, Miyuki look more confused at the card he gave her with his number on it.

"…did that guys just gave Miyuki his phone number?"

Chiba Erika asked dumbly, not believing that someone just openly flirted with the most desirable course 1 student in public, in front of said student's brother of all things! Though if she had heard the true content of the conversation it would be even more unbelievable… and frightening.

Not far from the school, just shortly after Ren left the front gate, he saw a familiar HAR waiting for him while leaning on a tree. The moment he passed by, the robotic body fell in line and walked with him.

"How blunt can you be?"

Rachel questioned him with a hint of amusement. It doesn't surprise Ren one bit that she would know what had just happened and what he said to Tatsuya. After all, she is everywhere, even inside his cell phone or Tatsuya's phone. She is even inside the street camera monitoring the traffic.

"At least I caught his attention. With what I revealed, I'm sure that he would come searching for me. The next time we meet as peers, we will have our real talk."

Rachel simply hummed in agreement. Then she remembered one more thing.

"Speaking of which, did you just hit on Mahesvara's little sister?"

Ren did not answer and simply grinned. He also noticed that Tatsuya now has his 'eyes' on him but it won't be for long. A bit of psion shifted, but instead of glowing in the usual bright light, the shifting of psion is accompanied by black light. From beside him, Rachel whistled.

"As always, it is impressive to see your true magic at work, or rather, not 'see'."

Rachel grinned as she crossed her hands behind her back. Ren smirked and both of them continue to walk in silence, knowing that they have caught the attention of Mahesvara.

Back at school, Tatsuya's eyes widened when Tendouji Ren suddenly disappear from his 'sight'. There was a small and very subtle burst of psion that looks odd and then a moment later his psion engulfed him and he disappear from Tatsuya's 'view'. This is the first time that someone actually 'disappear' like that and that proves it. Tendouji Ren really knows him and presumably what his capabilities are. He is a danger to him and his sister.

"Onii-sama."

Miyuki called out in worry beside him when she saw him narrow his eyes at the direction Ren went. She then look down on the paper Ren gave her earlier and wonder what does he want with them?

* * *

-The next day-

Shiba Tatsuya is starting to feel that the whole purpose of Tendouji's existence is to bring as much problem to him as possible. Right now, said person is sitting together with the student council while smiling and waving at him innocently.

Why is Tatsuya in the student council room? He was called earlier by Mayumi through the speaker not long ago the moment lunch break started. He had wandered why he did not 'see' Tendouji earlier but now he knew why.

"Welcome; don't mind us, please come in."

Directly in front, a voice came from the opposite end of the table that belongs to Mayumi.

"Please sit. We can talk while we eat."

Tatsuya really doesn't want to be in the student council room right now, especially with Ren in the same room and is definitely the main reason why he was called in the first place. After all, unlike most people, Ren knew of his secret and seem to have more interest in him than on Miyuki which he figured he only interacted with just to get to him.

"Meat, fish, or vegetarian. Which do you prefer?"

Mayumi asked. Apparently there is a Dinner Server Module in the student council room that can prepare their meal on the spot. And what was amazing was not just the Dinner Server Module, but the complex selections available as well. Technology is certainly convenient these days.

Tatsuya picked vegetarian while Ren picked fish. After receiving their orders, Nakajou Azusa activated the large cabinet-like machine tucked near the wall. Now the only thing that remained was waiting.

Mayumi was seated in the main chair. To her side and directly across from Ren sat Ichihara Suzune. One seat over was the Public Moral Committee member, who was across from Tatsuya. Azusa sat next on the other side of the committee member. After regaining her bearings a little, Mayumi began by introducing the members present which Tatsuya already memorized.

"Now, as for the reason why we called you here, Tatsuya-kun…"

'Tatsuya-kun?'

Tatsuya wondered why the familiarity but that is inconsequential compared to what Tendouji is planning at the moment.

"…is because Ren-chan…"

'Ren-chan?'

"…had recommended you to be a member of the public moral committee."

Mayumi explain in a matter-of-fact tone and surprisingly looks like she's feeling good about herself as she said it. Tatsuya stayed silent for a while and stared at Ren with an unreadable expression. Then Mari spoke.

"We were discussing about his placement in the student council as he is the freshman representative and traditionally, freshman representatives have always been selected to become part of the student council. After he accepted, we started discussing about the matters of a new public moral committee member and he recommended you."

Tatsuya nodded at Mari's explanation and again for some reason Mayumi looks like she's really happy with herself as if something good had just happened to her. Mari then continued;

"He mentioned that you are a student of Kokonoe Yakumo and while you are a course 2 student, you are good in subduing people thanks to your ninjutsu training."

Tatsuya is not at all surprised that he knew about his training with Yakumo since if he could figure out that he is Mahesvara and part of the Yotsuba then figuring out that minor secret would be too easy for him. He probably brought that up to appeal to Mayumi and Mari as Kokonoe-sensei is a well-known ninjutsu master and someone trained by him should be somewhat capable.

"This is the first time I have heard of this. Shouldn't you take into account my thoughts on the matter?"

Tatsuya countered. Mari and Mayumi looked at each other and turn to Ren. The culprit of the whole situation simply smiled at Tatsuya and spoke;

"True, I'm sorry for bringing this up so suddenly but I felt like it is something I should do. Shiba-san, this is a good opportunity, don't you think? I know how capable you are and after a good thinking, I figured out that I might as well set out to fix one of the problems we see in our school, the problem which is the gap between a course 1 and course 2 students, and I decided to start tackling this problem by inviting you to the Public Moral Committee."

Ren said, earning him a nod of approval from the student council and Mari, though Tatsuya is of the opinion that he doesn't really care about the status quo and is only using it to his convenience in order to set him up for something. Ren continued speaking;

"The idea is simple. It is to start having course 2 students become more active in activities related to governing the school. While making you a member of the student council would be ideal, the rules stated that only course 1 students can be made into student council members. So the next best solution is to have you become a member of the public moral committee. Hopefully, by seeing you, a course 2 student occupying a seat in the committee, it will inspire the rest of the course 2 students to do better by setting you as an example that even they are capable of doing something."

The idea itself doesn't sound bad… if said from someone else's mouth like say Mari or Mayumi themselves. It's like propaganda to motivate course 2 students by acknowledging one of them to incite the others to do better. But since it is said by Ren, Tatsuya can't help but think there is something else to his words and that is what worries him the most. Tatsuya sighs as Ren continue talking, this time about the job he's being offered itself.

"Anyway, the primary duties of the Public Moral Committee are to identify those that use magic against school rules and to subjugate those that use magic on campus to cause a disturbance. After the Public Moral Committee member decides the necessary punishment, he or she will present before the Disciplinary Committee alongside the President and Student Representative. In short, they are both the police and the prosecutor."

Ren finished. Tatsuya quickly digested the information and try to find a way to get out of this.

"According to the earlier explanation, the Public Moral Committee member's mission is to halt any conflicts upon discovery, correct?"

Mari and Mayumi nodded.

"Well, that's true. We also intercede on non-magical conflicts."

"Also, if magic was used, our intervention is mandatory."

"If possible, it'd be best if the conflict was resolved prior to use of magic."

"That's my point. My technical grade is terrible, and on top of that, I'm a Course 2 student."

Finally, Tatsuya got to the main point of the argument he is preparing. No matter from what angle of consideration, this task was not suited for Course 2 students with poor technical skills. Of course he knew that Ren wouldn't believe the argument at all but it's not him he's trying to persuade in this case. But Ren smirked.

"It's not a problem."

"What are you saying?"

"Power is not everything, Shiba Tatsuya-san. You are a trained martial artist under the guidance Kokonoe Yakumo. From your build alone I can tell that you are good. Your theory score and your calmness in this situation prove that you are intelligent and analytical. Even if you cannot match the others in power alone, I'm sure you have 'advantages' in other fields that you can use."

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes when Ren said 'advantages' as if he meant something else. Finishing all their lunch that had been sever sometime ago in the middle of their talk, everyone in the room noticed that lunch break is almost over. So before they have to get back to their respective classes, Ren said his final piece.

"It's not what power you have but how you apply it, Shiba-san. So how about we do this? We will conduct a trial where you have to face one of us in a combat simulation. I'm sure you will surprise us."

"That is a great idea! Then we'll meet again here after school ends for the trial. See you later, Shiba-kun!"

Mayumi agreed with Ren's idea much too fast and too enthusiastically to Tatsuya's liking. Tatsuya sighed. He can't really openly refuse and he will just be hounded by Mayumi tomorrow if he were to skip. He is also sure that Ren would try something else should his idea fail. The only option seems to be to attend the trial and lose on purpose.

Though he doubted it would be that easy.

* * *

That worked out much better than he expected.

Ren breathe out in relief as he walked back to his class. Honestly, he doesn't like doing things the roundabout way like what he's doing right now. If it were up to him, he would just walk up to Tatsuya, say 'hello Mahesvara, let's fight' then level a city block or two before finally beating the crap out of each other and finally started talking.

…maybe he watched too many old shounen anime. Mostly Rachel's fault because his TV had been taken over by the 'Ghost' and recently she had been browsing through old shounen anime.

It was Rachel's idea, mostly, to approach Tatsuya through the roundabout way, mostly to avoid a large amount of property damage and to avoid accidentally spilling too many secrets which would make her job of information control that much harder. It's hard enough to cover that accident in Greece, she doesn't want to have to cover up why Tokyo is leveled by a nuclear blast in a single night.

Though she's under no illusion that Tatsuya and Ren won't battle once the opportunity presented itself, the least she could do is choose the stage and timing.

Once Ren arrived in his class, he got back to his seat. Not even one minute after he took his seat, he felt someone staring at him. He doesn't need to 'see' with his 'eyes' to know who is staring at him. It is the girl who sat behind him, and one he knew he would be seeing much more often in the future once he had his talk with Mahesvara.

"You have an interesting brother, Miyuki-san."

Ren said to Shiba Miyuki. He then turn around and face her directly.

"How unfortunate for him to be born into your family where he doesn't belong."

Miyuki began glaring at him once he spoke those words. Ren merely smirked and turn back his seat.

"I don't care if you inform your clan head or not but just mark my word, Miyuki-san. By the end of this month, Gevurah shall take his rightful place among us and none of you can do anything about that."

* * *

 **Well, that takes care of that. Took a while but I'm still alive though I have half the mind to actually discontinue this since there are too much complaints about Ren being stronger or even at least equal to Tatsuya. But then I though 'what the hell' and just get on with it. If you have problem with Tatsuya having an equal then it's not my problem. Be thankful that I at least did not pull a crossover out of my ass like a crossover with Dies Irae because well, those who want Tatsuya to be the strongest will cry. Though surprisingly, why the hell are there so many complains here when my crossover with Fate where I obviously made Merlin and Solomon WAY stronger than Tatsuya got no complaints? Is it because it's a crossover? Doesn't matter to me by now.**

 **Okay, after several thinking, I have decided to screw the ranking system because honestly, that serves no purpose and I'm not even sure it's right. So here's how I will do it now. See that Tatsuya is called 'Gevurah' at the end? Part of the plan was to have the Tensho to represent an emanation from Sephiroth. So I will reveal who is what emanation and their power will be related to that emanation, loosely at least.**

 **1\. Keter (Emanation of Crown): Tendouji Ren (?) [?]**

 **2\. Chokmah (Emanation of Wisdom): Rachel Stanford (Ghost In The Machine) [Electron]**

 **3\. Binah (Emanation of Knowledge): ?**

 **4\. Hesed (Emanation of Kindness): ?**

 **5\. Gevurah (Emanation of Severity): Shiba Tatsuya (Mahesvara) [Decomposition]**

 **6\. Tiferet (Emanation of Beauty): ?**

 **7\. Netzah (Emanation of Victory): ?**

 **8\. Hod (Emanation of Glory): ?**

 **9\. Yesod (Foundation of Life): ?**

 **10.** **Malkuth (Emanation of Kingdom) : ?**

 **That should give a rough idea about things, hopefully. This is not a ranking system and most Tensho are equally capable of killing each other with their own tricks. The thing is, they are all either just too stubborn to simply die or they won't die even when they are killed though how they survive being killed differs from one another like for example is Rachel. She won't die unless all technological appliances are eliminated from earth. Stubborn bastard, right?**


End file.
